gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лос-Сантос вселенной 3D
Лос Сантос (англ. Los Santos) находится в США, в штате Сан Андреас. Является одной из трёх thumb|Карта Лос Сансоса. локаций в игре GTA San Andreas. Город является прототипом Лос Анджелеса, который в свою очередь, находится в Калифорнии. В городе проживают представители таких наций, как американцы, мексиканцы и другие. В 1992 были беспорядки (как и в реальном городе). Описание thumb|left|Вид на центр города с банка. Город был основан в 19-ом веке. Он быстро развивался. Самое высокое здание в городе - Банк Лос Сантоса в центре города. Его высота - 300 метров. В городе есть символ киноиндустрии - Вайнвуд. Вайнвуд - район в городе. Он известен thumb|Восход солнца в [[Downtown (Лос-Сантос)]]живущими там кинозвёздами. В городе есть враждующие группировки, в основном, латиноамериканские. Среди группировок известны Orange Grove Families (владеют Гантоном и северным Лос-Сантосом), Ballas (владеют районами восточнее железной дороги, ведущей в Лас Вентурас, Los Santos Vagos (владеют западной thumb|Центр города (слева виден банк).частью промышленного района и северней) и Varrios Los Aztecas (владеют полностью севером Лос-Сантоса, юго-восточной частью и восточной). Криминал В городе присутствуют группировки, которые указаны наверху, а также мелкие банды. Несколько лет назад (приблиз., начиная с 1987) группировка Баллас напала на дом Джонсонов, убила мать Джонсонов thumb|left|Территории 4-х банд до войны., завязав тем самым войну. В 1992 году приехал Карл Джонсон, брат Свита Джонсонаthumb|Ночной Лос-Сантос, главного в банде Грув. Постепенно ситуация налаживалась, но внезапно Биг Смоук и Райдер продались продажному копу Фрэнку Тенпенни, и тем самым они полностью ослабили банду Грув. После этого Свита арестовали. А Карл исчез из Лос Сантоса на большое время, но вскоре появился, убил Смоука и Тенпенни, а потом продолжил захватывать территории врагов. Кстати, банды Los Santos Vagos и Orange Grove Families были соратниками почти всегда. Таким образом, они смогли отнять некоторые территории у врагов. Преступления пытается предотвратить полицейский департамент Лос-Сантоса. Но город в любом случае (особенно восточная часть) остаётся опасным и преступным. Также бандиты пробрались в центр города, в юго-западную часть и т.д.. Город thumb|Надпись Vinewood Западный Лос-Сантос Данная часть города содержит районы Вайнвуд, Родео и Маллхоланд, они известны тем, что в них есть киностудии, магазины и виллы богатых и известных людей. *Родео (Beverly Hills) #Rodeo Drive (incorporated into Rodeo). #Century Plaza Hotel #St. Regis Los Angeles Hotel & Spa *Mulholland (Hollywood Hills) and Richman (Bel Air) #Stahl House (as the Mulholland Safehouse). #Chemosphere #Hollywood Sign (as the Vinewood Sign). #Mulholland Drive (incorporated into Mulholland). *Market (West Hollywood), Vinewood (Hollywood) and Temple (North Hollywood) #Melrose Avenue #El Capitan Theater (as the El Dritch Theatre, across the street from Cathay Theater). #Randy's Donuts (as Jim's Sticky Ring). #Grauman's Chinese Theater (as the Cathay Theater). #Capitol Records Tower (as the Blastin' Fools Records Tower). #Walk of Fame #Whisky a Go Go #Carney's Express Limited #Hollywood Masonic Temple (located just beside El Dritch Theatre, across the street from Cathay Theater). #House of Blues #Hollywood Boulevard #Sunset Boulevard #Hyatt West Hollywood #Argyle Hotel #Chateau Marmont Hotel *Santa Maria (Santa Monica), Verona Beach (Venice Beach) and Marina (Marina del Ray) #Santa Monica Pier (incorporated into Santa Maria Beach). #Muscle Beach #Venice Boardwalk Восточный Лос-Сантос The "poor" side of the city, made up primarily of lower-class suburbs that are all subject to violent crime, marked by the Ballas-Grove Street War and the area where the Los Santos Riots started, which eventually spread to the entire Los Santos area.. *East Beach (Long Beach) and Playa del Seville (Playa del Ray) #The Forum (as the Los Santos Forum). *East Los Santos (East Los Angeles) *El Corona (El Sereno) and Little Mexico #Union Station (as Unity Station). #Nickerson Gardens #Twin Towers Correctional Facility *Ganton (Compton) and Idlewood (Inglewood) #Imperial Courts (B Dup's house) #Shrine Auditorium (as the Alhambra). #Jordan Downs (crack house in Cleaning The Hood) *Jefferson (Watts) and Glen Park (Echo Park/Silver Lake) #Watts Towers *Las Colinas (Los Feliz) and Los Flores (Boyle Heights) *Ocean Docks (Port of Los Angeles, San Pedro) #Terminal Island (incorporated into Ocean Docks). #Vincent Thomas Bridge (as the unnamed suspension bridge connecting the Ocean Docks island). *Willowfield (Willowbrook) #Los Angeles River (the sewer in Just Business) Центральный Лос-Сантос The middle section of the city, containing major corporate headquarters in Downtown, civic-minded buildings around Pershing Square, and their airport. *Першинг Сквер (Першинг Сквер) #Bonaventure Hotel (as the Atrium). #City Hall (at Pershing Square). #Two California Plaza #Beverly Wilshire Hotel #Beverly Hills City Hall (as the Los Santos Police Headquarters at Pershing Square). #Biltmore Hotel (at Pershing Square). *Downtown (Downtown), Commerce (Civic Center), Conference Center (Convention Center) and Verdant Bluffs (Griffith Park) #Los Angeles Convention Center (as the Los Santos Conference Center). #Gas Company Tower #US Bank Tower (as Los Santos Tower) #Standard Hotel #Sunset Vine Tower #Figueroa Tower #Griffith Observatory #Los Angeles Freeway (as Los Santos Freeway) *Los Santos International Airport (Los Angeles Int. Airport "L.A.X.") *Mulholland Intersection (US 101 and SR 110 Intersection (Four Level Interchange) #North Broadway Viaduct #6th Street Bridge thumb|Гид туриста по Лос-Сантосу. Категория:GTA San Andreas Категория:Локации в GTA San Andreas Категория:Локации Категория:Города Категория:Города в GTA San Andreas Категория:Лос-Сантос Категория:Места в Grand Theft Auto SA Категория:Места